1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to battery cleaning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved marine battery terminal cleaner tool wherein the same is directed to accommodate projecting post portions of marine battery terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cleaning of marine battery terminals is of a particular application in maintenance of wet cell batteries. The terminal posts include projecting externally threaded bosses typically to accommodate threaded fasteners therearound in securing terminals thereto in typical marine applications. Prior art terminal post cleaning structure is provided for and set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,435,873; 3,717,895; 4,761,354; 4,055,687; and 4,255,828. The prior art has heretofore failed to provide particular structure particularly as set forth by the instant invention to address unique application in the cleaning of marine battery terminals.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a new and improved marine battery terminal cleaning tool as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.